nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheFalloutScrolls
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Amm-O-Matic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EternalBlaze (talk) 06:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question It's totally fine and the pages won't get deleted (unless if they're spam, but obviously you don't appear to be a vandal or anything like that, so it's all good)! However, we do have a rule that is to not edit pages owned by other users without their permission, unless if you're just making an edit to fix grammar or spelling (you should put it in the edit summary so people know). Also, remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) when you message people on their talk pages just so they know it was you who left them a message. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'm not on that much anymore, but I do occasionally poke around. Have fun posting your ideas and welcome to the wiki (that first welcome message you get is just a bot that uses any admin's name, in case if you didn't know. I just wanted to welcome you personally)! -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 02:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) You're going to have to create a page for your ideas. There is a button at the top left that says "Contribute." Click that button and there will be a dro down menu that appears with a few options. One of those options is to create a new page. It will then ask you what your article name will be (keep in mind that articles cannot share names) and if you want to start out with the page having a default template/layout when it is created or if you want it to just be a blank article. That's basically how you make a page. If you actually do have over 200 ideas for perks, I'd recommend putting them all down on a single page (obviously organized by separate Headers) or at least a few pages if there's not too much information on them. It would be kind of useless to make each individual perk have an article, therefore creating over 200 articles created only to become stubs. Have fun posting your ideas! -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 13:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Regarding pictures, you generally should upload your own, unless if you think a picture that already exists here represents your article well. Since you are also posting your own perk ideas, I imagine that you will have to create your own pictures and upload them. It's always safe to ask if you want to use someone else's pictures. -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 13:13, January 24, 2015 (UTC) That I cannot help you with. I made a few perk logos back a long time ago and just made them from Paint. I just made and colored the circles, put in text, and got a picture for the middle. You're probably better off asking someone else about that stuff. -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 19:32, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Badge Hunting help Well, have fun getting to #1 for having the most points on the wiki. We don't have an Extinction article because creating canon articles hasn't really been made a priority for the wiki. The wiki is mainly for non-canon content/fanfiction, so that's what people spend their time on here. I used to be the one that created most of the canon articles, but that sort of ended because I got bored with it and never really got back to it. You're more than welcome to create a page for one if you really want. -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 19:53, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Editing Your editing habits have been unacceptable. These excessive edits and "Work in progress" artcles are clogging up the activity feed and giving us too many useless articles. I would like to request that you stop being so excessive. Magma-Man 16:46, February 9, 2015 (UTC)